Living In The Past
by GoldenEyeslover1918
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan has known nothing but abuse her whole life. Then one day it goes to far. And she is dragged into a new life. Click here to see where her life takes her, for better or worse. First fanfic R&R.
1. The Begining

_Living In The Past_

So yeah this is my first fanfic ever. And this story is a mix of some of my past and fiction. So plz review and tell me what you think

MY PLOT LINE IS THE ONLY THING THAT'S MINE! THE REST IS STEPHANIE MEYERS!

Chapter 1

Dear Diary?

People always told me that it was a good idea for me to keep a diary, so I'll listen to them for once and try this out. This is my life story. It sounds more like book but, hey you can write whatever you want in your diary can't you? Anyway here's my first entry and I hope many more to come.

**May 1****st**** 2004**

My mom finally made me realize how worthless I am to her family. I don't count myself as part of the family anymore because of what she did. Don't know why she even kept me this long. Maybe she thought I would change or something, but it's obvious that no matter how hard I try I'll always disappoint her. Trying to fix myself is a mistake. Seems I can never learn that lesson. Only reason I try is not to end up like my dad. Guess I didn't believe in myself enough or had the right type or amount of support I needed. Just like in the song by Linkin Park "In The End"

_I tried so hard _

_And got so far _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter_

Or maybe " Numb" by Linkin Park.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_[Chorus]_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

It explains me so well or at least I think it does. Sure I also know that I relate to a bunch of other songs but I think I relate to these songs the most. Linkin Park really knows how to relate to some people. Thank god for that! At least something I can relate to. This is my life so screwed up and stuck in denial. I am Isabella Marie Swan the ugly girl with such a messed up life. Can anyone save me from myself?

Sure I looked average from the outside to anyone around me but on the inside I was a hopeless wreck. Everyone around me was blind as to what was really happening. Sometimes it was really hard keeping on the mask and shell I've created around me but, when I had an emotional break down, it didn't last long.

Everyone always thought I was the strong one the one who wouldn't give up. That was until it happened. My day started out the way it always did. Crappy. This day started out with my usual routine. Waking up at six, taking a shower then leaving for school. I knew that process so well that I could do it with my eyes closed. That was no joke.

My walk to school was short, it took me no longer than twenty minutes. Even though I lived so close I liked to get there early so I could escape to the library and forget the horrible reality that was my life. As usual the librarian was there to greet me as I walked to my usual seat in the corner away from the public eye. Grabbing a random book off the shelf to render me helpless.

Knowing the bell would ring in ten minutes I left the library and went to my first class. My first class was Spanish then world history followed by English. That was when I then went to P.E. followed by biology and trigonometry. I did well in all my classes sometimes exceeding in some but with trig I was just barely making an A.

Though my "parents" didn't care about my grades I did. If I wanted to get somewhere in life I had to try harder until I got to where I wanted to be happy and away from my "parents".

Snapping out of my thoughts, I started on the worksheet that was laid out in front of me. Not really paying attention to what was happening around me, I did everything in a robotic state answering when spoken to and doing what was asked of me. The day passed by quickly at first for me. Usually I knew what was happening around me but there was something occupying my mind. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something was going to happen.

As I walked into the door I noticed the house was unusually quiet, so I went to the kitchen where there was sure to be note. Sure enough there was a note on the counter from my "mom". It stated so:

Bella

Went shopping up in Port Angeles. Be back around eight. Make dinner for you and Charlie

Mom

Sighing I went to the fridge to find something to make for dinner. Finding a few starters for a meal I picked a simple one knowing Renee wouldn't eat any dinner. Putting some chicken in an Italian style marinade, I then started to cut vegetables and the lettuce. After that was all done I went to set the table, knowing he would be here any minute. Popping some rolls in the oven while a skillet heated up on the stove for the chicken, I waited until it was fully heated to drop two chicken breasts.

Paying no attention to anything but the food on the stove I didn't notice Charlie come into the kitchen. Once he made his presence known I plated the meal and grabbed Charlie a beer while I grabbed my usual water. There was very little conversation between us. After we both finished I picked up the dishes and started to clean up the kitchen.

Charlie I could tell was not in a good mood so I finished as quickly as possible so as not to be in his way. Doing my homework and taking another shower I was just about to go to bed, when I heard yelling coming from downstairs. Knowing this was not going to end well I just sat in my room quietly.

The voices didn't lower they only got louder and louder traveling up to my room door. Then suddenly my door burst open to see a very angry Charlie and a terrified Renee standing at my door. Instinct told me that it was not going to end well.

Doing what I could in my immobilized state, I tried to grasp reality so I could escape. But my attempts were hopeless. As feeble as they were all they did was hurt me more.

I walked by my "dad" as my "mom" tried to distract him, to spare me for only a second. At that minute I knew Renee finally noticed how much of a bad mother she really had been.

Running down the stairs as fast as I could go, only having gone half way down before I felt Charlie's hands push me down the stairs.

The rest happened in a blur.

I remember getting up and screaming from the amount of pain I as stood up to get to safety. I limped as fast as I could to the phone. Dialing 911 to see if anyone could help me. When the operator picked up I started to tell them what was happening, when Charlie came up from behind me and pulled me away from the phone. I screamed at the sheer amount I was feeling. The pain was so unbearable. I felt myself start to lose consciousness and I welcomed it like a friend. Something had finally come to save me from the amount of pain and fear I felt.

So yeah don't forget to tell me what you think and Ill try to post soon!

-jezel


	2. The Hospital and Reality

So yeah this chapter 2 and let me say this is the second version of this one. So disclaimer: EVERYTHING THAT ISNT MADE UP OR RECOUNTED ABOUT MY PAST BY ME BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER!

So lets her it for the next chapter! Hehe lol jk

* * *

Last on living in the past-

I remember getting up and screaming from the amount of pain I as stood up to get to safety. I limped as fast as I could to the phone. Dialing 911 to see if anyone could help me. When the operator picked up I started to tell them what was happening, when Charlie came up from behind me and pulled me away from the phone. I screamed at the sheer amount I was feeling. The pain was so unbearable. I felt myself start to lose consciousness and I welcomed it like a friend. Something had finally come to save me from the amount of pain and fear I felt.

* * *

Chapter 2

I didn't know how much time had passed all I knew was that I was in pain. I knew that I had to get up and treat my gashes before Charlie got home from work.

Knowing that I didn't know how many days I had been passed out for, I knew that I was in for a beating the longer I tried to postpone it and save myself from the pain. So when I tried to get up and was restrained I knew that something was wrong. Struggling I tried to get up and saw a group of strangers coming up to me in the haze that was my mind. I was afraid because I couldn't see who they were. I thought that they were probably Charlie and his friends from the rez. After all he always spun stories to them about how I was a slut and had slept with multiple men.

Maybe he brought Billy's kid and his friends to teach me a lesson again. But before I could shout for help I suddenly felt myself slip into unconsciousness again.

Again I awoke and didn't know how many days had passed but that wasn't at the top of my list to find out, infact it was to find out who was touching me. Panic started to over take me as I saw that I was inside a hospital. I knew that the outcome to this wouldn't be good so I hoped that Charlie would tell me what lie I had to spin again for him as I was in the hospital again this year. But I didn't see Charlie or Renee instead I saw a doctor looking over me.

"Hello Isabella, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. How do you feel?"

He said

" I'm ok. Where are Charlie and Renee?" I replied

"Well if you really want to know. Charlie is in jail as of right now. You are very lucky that you didn't get puncher a major organ. And as for Renee she is no where to be found."

"Wait what do you mean she's nowhere to be found! She cant leave me I'm only 16!" I exclaimed with shock

"Isabella calm down please you have been asleep for a long time, you need to rest and stay calm. Its bad for you to get worked up like this. I know this is all a shock but please try and stay calm or I may have to sedate you again." Dr. Cullen spoke with and air pure calm

"Ok I'll try and stay calm" I said with a shaky voice

"Now as for the your two options for living arrangements. There's the adoption center and-" he was saying before I cut Dr. Cullen off.

"What other option!" I exclaimed

"Just take me to the adoption center now, because I know I don't have enough money saved up to pay for this care!" I exclaimed again

"Isabella don't be rash!" he exclaimed

I chuckled dryly and humorlessly "Rash! I'm not being rash, I'm being logical!

Sounding defeated he replied "If that's what you wish, then at least wait till we can discharge you in the morning."

"Ok thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said quietly

"No problem at all Isabella" he said with a doctoral tone instead of that almost caring tone he had seconds ago.

Knowing that he wouldn't push the matter farther I asked him one final question. " How many injuries do I have?"

"Well there were many but none were to fatal. Lets see you have: a small concussion, a broken leg, arm and a couple of ribs. That is not to add the layers of old and new cuts and bruises. You are covered in stitches, but not to worry because after the second time you were put under sedatives you were out for 2 weeks giving you enough time to heal.

In all you were out for about a month. So that means you only have to come in for check-ups and physical therapy sessions."

Once I had taken in all of that information, I thanked him and he left with only a nod of his head.

* * *

Once Dr. Cullen walked out of her room she tried to think of ways to make ends meet. Using the money she had saved in secret for college she could probably pay for the bill. Maybe then after the bill was paid off and she was in the adoption shelter she could babysit kids until she could get a job.

Yeah that sounds like a good plan. After all she was ok school wise, she might have to skip lunch to save for college and cut more corners to save even more. Like clothes wise, if she could be more careful and fall less then her clothes wouldn't rare as quickly and have them for a long long time. Maybe she could even sell some of it to save even more money. After all she only needed seven outfits and a couple of coats and sweaters, and maybe a reserve outfit for a job interview or special occasion. It would be hard, but it would be okay in the end.

Soon after thinking everything out and seeing that it was the best idea she drifted off to an awkward sleep of drifting into consciousness and unconscious.

* * *

So yeah I decided that she needs a little more pain before her life takes a turn for the best. Plz don't hate me for it!

- goldeneyeslover1918 aka jezel


	3. Choices

Well here's the next chapter I hope that you guys like it! I waz gonna post it last night but I waz busy so yeah. Don't forget, EVERYTHING THAT ISNT MADE UP BY ME I ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS!

* * *

Last on living in the past-

Yeah that sounds like a good plan. After all she was ok school wise, she might have to skip lunch to save for college and cut more corners to save even more. Like clothes wise, if she could be more careful and fall less then her clothes wouldn't rare as quickly and have them for a long long time. Maybe she could even sell some of it to save even more money. After all she only needed seven outfits and a couple of coats and sweaters, and maybe a reserve outfit for a job interview or special occasion. It would be hard, but it would be okay in the end.

Soon after thinking everything out and seeing that it was the best idea she drifted off to an awkward sleep of drifting into consciousness and unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 3

Morning seemed to have come quickly for Bella, for as soon as she had finally closed her eyes and fallen asleep she was awoken by the sounds children crying and nurses bustling around the hospital.

Taking her time to fully awaken Bella tried to sit up but here joints and other various injuries protested and she laid back down in exhaustion. Finally understanding the extent of her injuries she knew it would take her much longer than expected to recover and fulfill her plans.

Bracing herself she started slowly to move herself to a sitting up position. Once she did she waited several minute before she tried to stand up for her sight was spinning. Being careful to not move her leg or arm too much she gingerly stood up straight and waited again for her sight to return to normal. Exhausted and in pain from doing more than she should, Bella still forced herself to walk a couple of steps before the world around her turned black.

Enveloped in the blackness she could not feel any pain or remember any of things that Charlie did to her. In the blackness she felt safe and happy, it had been years since she had felt those emotions. Bella didn't want to leave she wanted to stay but she was hearing faint and urgent voices somewhere in the background taking her from the one place she truly felt happy in and into the reality that was her life. The cold dead world.

Time passed and but she didn't know how much, all she knew was that she woke up to the beeping of monitors all around her.

"Well there goes my plan!" was all she thought.

Opening her eyes she saw a beautiful woman sitting at a chair beside her bed with puffy red eyes. The woman then turned to look at her and smiled weakly. Before Bella could speak the woman spoke.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" she said

"I'm okay" Bella replied

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Esme, Carlisle wife," she said with a smile in her voice

" Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" Bella said politely

" Oh none of that! Call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old!

" Yes Mrs.- Esme. If I can ask. Why are you here?" she said quizzically

" Oh sweetie, when I first saw you here and heard what happened, I just burst into tears! Then Carlisle came home two days ago and told me that you were going to an adoption center, I felt even worse. Then I heard that yesterday you passed out and were found on the ground by a nurse, I rushed over here as soon as I could! "she finished with a watery smile

" I'm sorry, Mrs.- I mean Esme but why do you care so much?" I replied just above a whisper

" No child should ever go through what you have ever gone through," she said with ferocity so strong in her voice that I never thought that a woman like her could have

With a weak voice, the only thing I could say was "oh"

Then all of a sudden I heard a voice by the door "Hello Bella I see that you met my wife Esme"

" Yes I have Dr. Cullen," I said with no emotion in my voice, for I was monitoring his reaction and I wanted to be careful.

" Nonsense, call me Carlisle."

" Yes Dr. Cul- I mean Carlisle" I replied with what I hoped was a calm voice

" How do you feel?" he said with a kind voice

" A lot better than the last time I spoke with you" I said with a little more confidence in my voice

" That's great Bella," he said with what seemed happiness in his voice

" Now Bella my wife and I would like to ask you a question, I would like you to keep an open mind if you could please." He spoke in a doctoral tone

" Ill try" was all I said for I dreading the question he was about to ask me.

" Bella I know you have only known me for a little more than an hour, but would you like to be our daughter?" she said with hope in her voice

To say I was shocked was an under statement, I could not grasp the concept of someone wanting me. Starting to recover from the shock I replied with a simple "Why?"

"Well you see I can't conceive children, so Carlisle and I have adopted children instead. We have five other children that are all around your age," she said

" What are your thoughts Bella?" Carlisle said

" I'm still trying to wrap my mind over people actually caring for me, that's all." I said barely above a whisper

"If you say yes Bella, then you will learn what it really feels like to have a real family that cares for you, wants what's best for you, and wants to spend time with you." He said hopefully

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude." I said emotionally

" You wouldn't be intruding at all Bella, infact you would be making all of us extremely happy!'' Esme said with a great big smile

"Can you give me a few minutes to think, please?" I said hopefully, while mentally trying to look for any signs of danger. To see if the conversation that just occurred was real and not a trick her mind was playing on her.

" Of course, I know this is a difficult decision," replied Carlisle as they walked out of the room together

" Thank you" was all I could say

I could see they really wanted me to join, but I was worried that their children would accept me. I now had to make the choice of taking a risk or going somewhere where I knew that I wouldn't get hurt. Was I willing to take that risk after all that I went through? Could I just wash away everything that my parents did to me and told me? Could I be a whole new different person? Could they change me from the hopeless wreck that I am, or would they make it worse?

With my choice made up, I hoped that they would understand. Taking deep breaths, I prepared to tell them.

* * *

So yeah sorry for the cliffy but I thought since I read so many stories with them that I would give it a shot! Plz don't hate me too much. Oh and plz review hehe thanks! -goldeneyeslover1918 aka jezel


	4. My Answer

So here's chapter 4. I hope u guys like it and as always WHAT ISNT MADE UP BY ME BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER! plz review i would love it if you did!

* * *

Chapter 4

Trying to calm my nerves and releasing my breath I said, " I have come to a decision. I hope you guys are okay with it."

"Oh sweetie we only want what best for you and whatever you chose we will understand" Esme said with sadness in her voice and her smile wavering.

I had made my decision to live in the adoption center but looking at her face with a fake smile behind it hiding sadness and understanding of my choice, I didn't know if I could go through with it and cause her all that pain.

Going against my better judgment I swallowed my self-pity and did something for someone without anyone forcing me too. It was all me I didn't do it because someone told me too or it was the only option. I made a step towards getting better and thinking for myself.

Taking another deep breath I spoke, "At first I thought I knew what I wanted but Esme made me realize what I really wanted. If it would be okay with you I would love to try and live a normal life, only if it's not a burden."

Esme then surprised me by jumping up from her seat and kissing me on my cheek while hugging me.

Oh, sweetie of course we would love for you to live with us and you would be no burden!"

All Carlisle did was smile and nod from behind Esme and I knew then that maybe my life would finally start to get better.

"Sweetheart just wait until you meet your new siblings! They will all love you, nut you will have to give Rosalie a while. She also went through something similar to you. There is also Edward, we just adopted him a year ago and he's not very open to people. So it okay if he doesn't talk around you or just stares out into space, he still warming up to everyone else." Esme said with excitement and love

"Esme dear, I think you should take it a little easy on her! She's still recovering." Carlisle said with care and love but also a doctor like authority.

"Well we would love to take you home today but it's to late for that, so by tomorrow you should be able to come home." Said Carlisle

"That's okay. How long will I have to stay on bed rest?"

"Hmm, seeing as how you could stand for a little bit the other day and your malnourishment, you should be on bed rest for about 2 weeks. But that depends on how quickly you regain muscle and fat." He spoke with slight hope

"That's great! I thought I would have to stay on bed rest for a month!" I said with pure joy

" Well we did keep you hydrated and put a feeding tube in you so that you recover, so that helped." He said with a sigh of relief and happiness.

"Honey rest up so that you can get out of bed rest sooner! We will see you tomorrow, its late now why don't you get some sleep?" said Esme with a motherly tone I had only read about in books.

" Ok Esme, ill get some rest. See you tomorrow." I said while yawning

"Goodnight Bella. I hope you get some rest!" Carlisle said with a smile

"Goodnight Carlisle" I mumbled

My vision started to blur and I felt a warm embrace followed by a kiss on my cheek.

As I drifted off to sleep all I felt was happiness and safety. Something I had never experienced before. I hope that my life does change for the better and not for the worst. Only the future would tell me the outcome of my choice. Thinking back, I saw things I could have stopped and things that were okay.

The last thought that came to my mind was Esme and Carlisle smiling.

* * *

Well I hope that you guys liked that chapter! Sorry it was so short again! Ill try to make next chapter longer like my first one! I know that like me you guys would rather read more then less. Oh wow I got off track, anyway ill get on track again!

If you didn't then leave a comment telling me things I could have done or changed. Either way I would still love any comments!

I know some of you guys are wondering when I will bring Edward into the story and that would be next chapter! I think its time for you guys to meet the whole family! Hehe lol don't forget to review! I love all of you guys who have already commented! It was greatly appreciated! Anyway so yeah

"Breaking my back just to know your name

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game

I'm breaking my back just to know your name

But heaven ain't close in a place like this

Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight"

Somebody Told Me by The Killers

It was playing while I was writing this chapter and its stuck in my head anyway it s a great song! If you haven't heard it before go check it out! And as you guys can see by my previous authors note i normally dont write this much so if you dont like long authors notes comment and ill keep the sweet and short just for you! lol so yeah

-goldeneyeslover1918 aka jezel


	5. Home?

So here's chapter 5! I know it's a little earlier than I usually update but I decided id update earlier and write more than I usually do. So don't forget to review my story I would really love it! And thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Especially lutombeth2619!

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up with a smile on my face for the first time. So many things are new to me now, but I'm taking it all in like a sponge would with water. Before I could continue my thoughts, Esme walked into the door with Carlisle and a basket.

"Hello honey, I thought I would bring you some breakfast. I know that hospital food isn't the best thing in the world. I hope that you like chocolate chip pancakes, all the kids at home love them. If not then I can give you some plain pancakes." She said with a smile

"Chocolate chip pancakes are great! I've only had them once and I loved them!" I said with a small smile knowing I didn't want to make Esme sad with my news

"Hi Bella, how are you this morning?" Carlisle spoke

"Great! I haven't slept this well since I was a baby." I replied with excitement and the widest smile I had

"That's great to hear, Bella!" Carlisle replied with a smile and twinkle in his eye

" On another note Bella you could be released by this afternoon, if not earlier if all goes well." He said

" Bella I'm sorry but your room wont be ready till tomorrow, so you will either have to use the guest room or share with Alice." She sad with a sad smile

"That's ok. I didn't know I would get my own room. Anything you give me would be the best compared to what I used to get. For example you accepted me and you gave me breakfast instead of me making it! So I would like to say thank you Carlisle and Esme, for everything that you have given me."

"There's nothing to thank us for Bella, infact it should be us saying thank you for letting us in!" Carlisle spoke with pure joy

"Yes sweetie, Carlisle is right. We have you to thank for making us even happier!" Esme spoke with light tears in her eyes

"Well Bella, why don't you go take a shower with the help of Esme while I try to discharge you as quickly as possible!" Carlisle said with a small smile

With that Carlisle grabbed my charts and walked out the door, while Esme came to my side once again.

"Are you ready?" Esme said

" As ill ever be " I spoke with a little sarcasm

That made Esme laugh quietly and crack a wide smile

"OK! Lets do this!" she said her wide smile

Supporting my non-broken arm she helped me hobble to the bathroom. Once inside she wrapped up my arms and leg in a plastic casing so that I wouldn't get them wet. I know it seemed weird to have both my arms wrapped up, but because of my ivy being in my non-broken arm they had to keep the water out of it so that when I was hooked up again I wouldn't be putting bad things in my system.

With Esme's help I took my shower. It was a little awkward at first but then I remembered I would be doing this for a while so I accepted it. And just before my shower was done I remembered I didn't have any clothes to change into.

"Esme, I'm sorry but I don't have any clothes to change into." I said with slight awkwardness and panic

"Oh! Don't worry about that sweetie I brought you some clothes when I came today. If you can wait for a second ill go get it!" she said with a smile

"Ok" was all I could say, for relief was flooding through my system.

When she came back in the bathroom, she helped me dry myself up and get dressed into a juicy velour black tracksuit with a gray wife beater. She then gave me a pair of gray hytop converse, which I fell in love with at first site.

"Thank you Esme!" I said with a wide smile

" Its nothing at all honey!" she said

Walking slowly back to my bed, Esme helped me sit down again. Once I had settled down again, Esme called the nurse to put the IV back in.

"Sorry sweetie, but you wont be checked out till this evening because of the many patients we have right now, " she said

"That's ok, I can wait!" I said with a small smile that was starting to waver.

I was starting to remember what Esme had told me. I was about to meet all her kids in mere hours, or I guess my siblings? The only thing I knew about the Cullen's was that they had recently moved here from Alaska just about a month ago. I didn't even know what they looked like because I had avoided them like the plague. It was better that they didn't know who I was so that when they heard the rumors they wouldn't pick on me too. NO i would have to meet them and they would probably pick on me.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and tried to block out all the images of everyone teasing me at school, especially Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. There were also a couple of guys Mike and Tyler. I wonder if they hang out with the cool kids, they probably did.

Before I could continue my thoughts Esme asked me a question "honey would you like some lunch?"

" Uh sure" I said coming back into reality

"Ok honey what would you like for lunch?" she replied

" Could I have a chef salad please?' I said

"Of course honey! It should be here in a half hour." She said with a small smile

My only reply was a small nod. Grabbing the control from the side of my bed, I was about to turn on the tv but I decided to ask Esme if it would be okay to turn it on.

"Esme could I watch some tv?" I asked

" You don't have to ask sweetie, but yes you can watch some TV." She said

Relieved that I didn't get in trouble for asking to watch TV like I usually did, even though when it was for homework I sighed quietly.

Turning on the TV I surfed through the channels until I saw that Grease was on the ABC. I had never watched that movie before but for some reason it captured my attention. Seeing how Danny tried to get Sandy to notice him again was heart breaking but I understood why she didn't trust him and didn't understand why he changed. But in the end they were back together and it had that classic fairy tale ending where they get back together and everything is fine and dandy. The songs were great too. I love this movie! I thought to myself

I was immersed in the movie that I didn't even notice when lunch came. I only noticed that it was here because Esme spoke.

" Great movie isn't it?"

"Yes I love it!" I said with enthusiasm

"I'm glad its one of my favorites! Your lunch is here do you want to eat?" she said

Just then my stomach grumbled and replied saying " I guess my stomach spoke for its self!"

Laughing Esme handed me my salad and I started to eat my meal. It wasn't the best salad I had ever had but it was still good, compared to the other hospital foods I had had.

Eating silently I finished in minutes, guess I had been really hungry. Once I had finished I handed the plate to Esme and she put tit on the cart then called the nurse to come take it. When she came in she told me that I only had an hour till I could leave that! I was so excited that I didn't notice that my day had flown by. It was 4 so that meant I could go home by 5! With that in my thoughts I turned my attention to the TV and I started to surf through the channels again and started to watch MythBusters. That show was so interesting that by the time the episode was over Carlisle walked through the door to come and take me home.

" Bella honey its time to go home" Esme said

"Okay I'm ready," I said with a small timid smile

"Bella ill be right back, I need to get you a wheelchair to get you out of here and to use at home." Carlisle said with a smile. With that he walked out of the room

Shifting to the side of the bed I waited for him to come back into the room. In seconds he was back in and over to my side where he went to my IV bag.

"Bella I'm going to take out your IV, it might hurt since there's a needle okay?" he said in a caring tone

"Ok can you do it quickly please?" I said

Just as I ha said that he pulled it out and I felt a slight twinge but other than that it was okay.

"Let my just clean the area and put a band aid on it then we can get this show on the road!" he said with a wide smile

Once he had put the Band-Aid on he cleaned up his mess, he then lifted me up and set me down on the wheelchair.

" Okay let me just go sign out for the night and we will go home okay?" Carlisle said

I just nodded as he wheeled me out of the room and followed by Esme AS we made our way down the hall all the nurse were staring at all of and it made me really uncomfortable, so I tried to cover myself up the best I could from their staring eyes.

I didn't know how long I had been zoned out but Esme calling my name brought me out of my daze.

"Bella sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked

"Im okay now" I said quietly for I had noticed that we were by the hospital exit doors

" Okay if you say so do sweetie," she replied with a slight frown

" No really I'm okay Esme. I just freaked out from all the staring is all." I said quickly

" Well don't worry honey you wont have people staring at you for awhile." She said with a comforting smile

Just then a black Mercedes pulled up and Esme wheeled me out the door. Carlisle walked out of the car and transferred me into the backseat, and then he put the wheelchair in the trunk while Esme came and sat by me. Once he had put the wheelchair in the back he then started to drive home. I mean our home, right? Well I guess it would be mine so it would be home.

The drive took awhile. We went by all the houses and soon there was nothing but trees, then all of sudden Carlisle took a right turn and we started to drive down forest road for five minutes. Then there was a clearing with a huge white house. All I could do was gasp in awe. This was where I was going to live? Wow

"Welcome home" spoke Carlisle and Esme together with wide smiles

I gave them a watery smile and said "thank you"

With that Carlisle opened the car door and walked up the stairs until we got to the door where Esme was walking up the steps with the wheelchair. Opening the wheelchair up Carlisle set me down carefully and opened the front door.

He wheeled me into a big foyer area and I gasped in awe once again at the site of this house. It was truly a wonderful site. Just then little pixie like girl came up right to my face and said " Hi I'm Alice! You must be Bella!"

"Hi Alice" I said shyly

"Oh we are gonna be such great friends, I just know it! Are you going to sleep in my room tonight I hope you are we can watch movies and learn abut each other!" she said in one breath

"Uh sure Alice, that's fine with me" I said shyly

Just then a tall blonde that looked like a model stepped into the room and said "Alice she just got here no need to scare her away already!' she said dully

"Oh and Rosalie by the way, nice to meet you." She said with a small smile

"Hi Rosalie" I said quietly

"Emmett, Jasper and Edward get down here Bella's here!" she yelled up the stairs

Just then I heard two pairs of feet racing down the steps

"Hi I'm Emmett. Great to meet," he said and carefully gave me a hug. For such a big guy that looked scary he sure was nice

"Hi Emmett" I spoke

"Pleasure to meet you Bella" Jasper said with a southern accent. He looked just like Rosalie, they must be related or something

" Nice to meet you jasper" I replied

I didn't know where it was coming from but I felt eyes on me so I instinctively flinched into a ball. Esme luckily felt my discomfort and said "well kids ill start making dinner, so why don't you guys watch some TV. Ill call you when it's done" with that she walked out of the room

Carlisle was the next to speak " Well I have some paperwork to finish so you kids get to know each other okay?" and with that he walked up the stairs.

Just then I saw a figure come out from the side and walk up to me and say "Hello I'm Edward, its areal pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile

" Pleasure to meet you Edward" I said quietly

With a chuckle he said, "Oh contraire, the pleasures all mine"

All I could was blush and look away. He had the oddest color hair. It was a bronze color, and he had the brightest emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

With that Emmett picked me up from my wheelchair carried me into the other room so we could watch a movie.

As i as carried over to the living room i thought "Home?"

Yes this would be my home if tonight and tomorrow went by okay. If not i would be out the door in a flash.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it! I was originally gonna end it when they opened the door to the house but then I remember that I promised you guys Edward and so I added him. Leave a comment telling me what you guys think. i would really like to know if theres anything i could change or u guys would like me to add. Im all ears lol. Oh and I wont be able to update because school is starting on the 7th and my aunt and uncle are coming over on Thursday so they will be staying in my room where the computer is at. So if I don't update again in the next two weeks its cuz I didn't have the time with family being over and school. If your wonder they will be here until the day that school starts so that's why the long gap between updates. So yeah. Love ya guys for reading my story

Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead

Singin', come out if things aren't said  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a, trouble that can't be named  
Tigers waitin' to be tamed

Singing, yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna, come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know

Singin', come out upon my seas  
Curse missed opportunities  
Am I, a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease

Singin', yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh

"Clocks" by Coldplay

i guess you can say the song of day? this song helped me write this chapter so check out coldplay! they are also a great band hehe lol If you guys dont want me to mention songs then leave a comment! ok nevermind, forget that I just really want more people to comment and tell me how im doing. i dont want to turn into that type of person who says at least 10 comments before i post a new chapter. so plz ppl just comment on my story! -stops desperate tone and acts like it never happened and walks away-

-goldeneyeselover1918 aka jezel


	6. Bonding

So here's chap 6. I wrote it so that I could get something out to you b4 my aunt and uncle get here. Oh and all the medical stuff I wrote about last chap was my vague memory for when I was in there. So yeah sorry if its wrong or hard to understand. plz review!

* * *

Chapter 6

Once Emmett set me down on a chair, jasper grabbed a footrest and set both my feet on it.

"Wow thank you guys so much! You didn't have to do that. Ill pay you back somehow." I said with astonishment at their actions

"Its nothing bells!" replied Emmett with the grin on his face

"Please miss Bella it was my pleasure to help a lady in need!" said jasper with a twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile

"Oh yes Bella! Please let us help you get better so that, we can go shopping!" squealed Alice " also don't mind jasper! He's just being a true southern gentleman. After all he is my jazzy!"

"Really Bella, its fine they are just taking care of you cuz your our sister now." Said Rosalie

"Hey Bella! What movie do you want to watch?" asked Alice

"Uh… I don't really know. The only movie I have ever watched is Grease." I said

"Say what!" yelled Emmett "have you not watched Lord of the Rings? Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"You never seen Johnny Depp?" Yelled Alice and Rosalie together

"He's so hott!" said Rosalie

"Oh and don't forget Robert Downey Jr.!" said Alice

"Wait ladies! I've got the perfect movie for us to watch!" said Emmett with enthusiasm

"What movie is it?" asked Alice

"Not gonna say" said Emmett with a smirk

"Its Charlie Bartlett" said Edward with a crooked grin

"Aw Eddie! Why did you have to tell her!' whined Emmett

"Em don't act like a baby," scolded Rosalie

" Yes Rosie" said Emmett dejectedly

"Oh it's a good movie Bella! You'll just love it, I know it!" squealed Alice with such enthusiasm

"Here Allie. I have some soda and chips so that we can watch the movie." Said Jasper with Edward right behind him carrying the drinks.

With that Alice to the other love seat with jasper while Emmett and Rosalie took the couch, which left Edward on the ground.

"Hey Bella, can I rest against your chair because I don't want to be around all the couples while they start to make out?" he asked as he mentally shuddered

"Yeah its fine Edward" I said

With that Alice told us all to hush and started the movie. It was funny. Charlie did so many things to "fit in" but he didn't need to because just his general attitude made everyone want to hang out with him. It was funny how when he took meds he went nuts, and when he gave meds with everyone else they wouldn't leave him alone! His shirt especially made me laugh it said, "people like you Are THE REASON people like me NEED MEDICATION" His mom was a laugh too. I guess the whole movie was a great big laugh, but it was great.

I guess Alice was right. I loved this movie and Robert Downey Jr. was hott. Just as the movie ended Esme came into the room and told us to wash our hands because dinner was ready.

With that Edward picked me up and took me to the bathroom, where he put me n the counter so that I could wash up. These people were really nice and that was really new for me. I tried to not let it shock me so much but it did every time as I tried to wrap my brain over this type of behavior.

Once I was done washing my hands Edward brought my wheelchair over where he set me down and then jasper wheeled me into the dining room.

Every one seemed to have a seat right across their significant other except for Edward. For my seat was right across his.

Esme had made a fabulous meal for dinner. She had chicken Alfredo with homemade bread, a tossed salad with an Italian dressing and brownies for dessert. It was truly I wonderful spread. I enjoyed every bite.

Before I could ask to help with the dishes, jasper wheeled me out of the dining room and then Emmett picked me up and took me up a flight of stairs and into a room. He set me on the bed and then Alice and Rosalie same in and closed the door behind Emmett.

"Ok lets get you ready for bed Bella!" said Alice

" She seems to be in between our sizes Ali." Said Rosalie

" Your right. Good thing that's what I got today while shopping!" said Alice

"Of course Ali. You always know!" said Rosalie sarcastically while rolling her eyes

"Rose get the pant set for Bella." Ordered Alice

With that rose turned around and left the room and came back minutes later with a light blue pj set with penguins on it. They both proceeded to help me change. Once that was done they helped me clean my cuts, wash my face and brush my teeth. With their help once again they helped me settle on Alice's bed where I was to sleep. Apparently all of us girls were going to sleep in here tonight. Alice's bed was big enough to fit all three of us and as I waited for them to get ready for bed I thought about today. Somewhere in my thought I dosed off to sleep.

* * *

So yeah here's chap 6. I know its short but it's better than nothing. And I really wanted to give you guys something before my aunt and uncle come over later today. So don't forget to review plz! I would really just love to know your thoughts so drop me a comments. And thanks for everyone who had reviewed my story, my heart goes out to you! Oh and sorry for my crappy description of Charlie Bartlett! If you havent seen that movie yet you should! i love that movie! hehe lol idk if you've noticed!

-goldeneyeslover1918 aka jezel


	7. Nightmare

Don't be mad! Sorry for the late update! My cousin got sick while he was here last weekend so he was admitted to the hospital for two days and my family had to extend there stay. After they I had school and was sick so that delayed everything till now. I just started high school so im still getting adjusted to it. Anyway here's chapter 7! DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING NOT MADE UP BY ME BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER!

Chapter 7

I woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and screaming. I had just seen Charlie trying to kill me as everyone around me laughed at me while they encouraged him. I felt him put a knife to my throat and just as he was about to slice my throat I felt myself being shaken and my name being yelled.

"BELLA WAKE UP!" I heard Rosalie yell while Alice tried to shake me awake.

I must have been screaming really loud because I then heard people burst into the room. I felt someone start to rock me back and forth telling me everything was going to be okay and that it was just a dream and I slowly started to calm down. I had stopped my screaming and now I was only crying.

Picking up my head I looked at the person who had made me calm down and saw that it was Esme.

Finding my voice and hiccupping while I tried to speak I said " sorry for disturbing you. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Oh sweetie its okay! We are family now so we stick together through thick and thin!"

"Oh ok" was my dumb reply

Trying to control my emotions and stop my tears, I slowly started to turn around in Esme's arms and stand up. With the support of the night I stood up on my wobbly legs and turned to look at everyone in the room. Taking a deep breath I mentally prepared myself for everyone's glares that they were sure to give me. So with that I picked up my head and was surprised to see everyone's look of concern.

Taking a deep breath I started to speak "I'm really sorry for being an inconvenience tonight. I didn't mean to wake you guys up with my screaming. If there's anything I can do to make it up I will."

Picking up my head I looked at everyone around me, to see looks of disbelief.

The first to speak was Carlisle.

"Bella honey, it was okay. You don't have to do anything."

"Yeah Bella" was spoken by everyone else and they all came up to give me a hug, even Edward.

Once everyone had given me a hug Alice came up with an idea.

"Hey mom can we all have a little camp-out downstairs tonight?" she said

"Sure sweetie just don't stay up to much longer." And with that both Carlisle and Esme gave everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek and headed to their room.

Alice then grabbed tons of pillows and blankets with the help of Emmett, Rosalie and jasper. I was about to follow the when I felt someone pick me up bridal style and saw that it was Edward.

Without a word he followed everyone else down the stairs. When we got down there I saw that Alice had everyone setting everything up for us to sleep on the ground.

I was put in the middle with Alice on my right followed by jasper and Edward. On my left was Rosalie followed by Emmett. Edward set me down on my spot, and then helped the rest to step up. Once it was all set up everyone laid down and said goodnight to one another. Soon everyone's breathing evened out and Emmett started snoring. I could see Alice curled up at jaspers side with his arm around her and the same wit Rosalie and Emmett.

Standing up as quietly as I could, I grabbed my pillow and blanket and went to the armchair. I sat down and watched everyone sleep until I saw that I wasn't the only one who was awake. Edward was also awake. He stood up and then came to me, but before he opened his mouth I scooted over on the chair and patted the spot next to me.

He sat down next to me and I then offered some of blanket to him. He took some and wrapped it around himself. We sat their quietly just staring at everyone before I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

So yeah. I know that this chap was short and stuff but I have a lot of things to do and I wanted to get something out to you. Anyway ill try and get something out to you next week. Hopefully ill work out some schedule so that I can balance out school and you guys. Don't forget to review! I would love to get tons of reviews from you guys! But I'm dreaming so yeah. Thanks everyone who has read my story and fav'd it! Love ya!

-goldeneyeslover1918 aka jezel


	8. Morning Everyone!

So heres chap 8! I know I am so over do on my update but I have a lot to do! From baby-sitting, to school and homework, plus legal work I haven't really had any free time to write. So to anyone who is still reading my story thank you! Anyway I hope that you enjoy

Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning feeling warm and safe. It was such a new feeling. Knowing I didn't have long I took advantage of it and snuggled closer to Edward. I felt his arm tighten around me and I felt contempt. Not long after that I heard voices. They brought me out of my light sleep and I slowly started to stretch, making sure that I didn't hit Edward.

There was no need for me to worry because once I started to stretch he woke up as well. Pulling apart from each other we were given weird looks by everyone but before they could say anything I decided to speak up.

"Emmett before you make some sick joke I just want you to take this into consideration. While you were sleeping and snoring your ass off you were practically humping rose to death from behind! And Rose you were enjoying it so zip it!" I said with a big smile on my face it was funny to see both of them turn tomato red and everyone else burst into laughter including myself. Composing myself I turned to my next target.

"Alice I wouldn't act innocent either! When you thought that we were all asleep you and jasper started to make out immediately! Its not pleasant to here you moan his name and other things not to mention the groping!" I couldn't hold it in anymore so I busted out laughing followed by everyone else except Alice and Jasper. I wasn't sure who was redder Alice or Jasper but it was funny.

What shocked me next was the fact that Emmett came up to me and said " I love you! You are now my favorite sister! If you ever need help with a prank I'm your guy!" he said before giving me a hug

Everyone else just had a look on their faces that said, " I'm not going to get on Bella's bad side". With that we all let it go and Alice then told the guys to pick everything up while the girls went to get ready. There was one thing that she forgot though, I needed someone to carry me up the stairs so I turned to Edward since he was right beside me. But before I could get my question out he again just picked me up and followed right behind the girls.

Once we were upstairs and in Alice's room she had me get in the shower. I had difficulty on my own but that was okay because I didn't want anyone to help me. By the time I was out and in the robe that Alice had laid out for me I saw that both Alice and Rosalie had already taken showers. With there help I was able to get my bra and underwear on.

Then that was when the torture started. Not only did Carlisle have to come in and check all my cuts and stitches while I had barely anything on but Alice decided that it would be a great idea to dress me up! SO once everything was checked, cleaned and okayed by Carlisle that I was then submitted to the wrath of Alice.

It's not that I didn't like to look nice sometimes but having my hair pulled and twisted was not what I called fun. After that Rosalie put some makeup on me that was more fun than having my hair done. She told me everything that she was doing as well as how to put it on and what it was for. I was happy that she didn't cake it on my face like the other girls at school did. If she had I would have felt like a clown but she made it look natural her words not mine.

With my hair done Alice and Rosalie both decided on what I would wear. With there help they helped me put on a teal v-neck elbow length shirt with a white wife beater under it. The then gave me a jean skirt that thank god covered my butt. I was afraid that it was going to be shorter but the girls comforted me by saying that they don't dress like sluts and neither would I.

Once my clothes were on and the saw that nothing was out of place they went to finish getting ready. We all had matching outfits with the exception in the color of our shirts. Rosalie was red, Alice was a purple and I was of course teal. With our outfits in check they then brought out shoes. They gave me one white flat, while Rose had red and Alice had purple.

Rosalie then went to the door and called Emmett. It was not long before we heard him running up the steps. He came in gave Rose a kiss and came to pick me up. While we were heading down the stairs Emmett said " Lookin good Bells! You sure do look nice".

With that said I blushed a bright pink and hid my face in his chest.

Ok I know this is short but it's better than nothing so enjoy and thanks for sticking around lots of love!

-goldeneyeslover1918 aka jezel


	9. Relaxing

Ok guys I know its been awhile since ive written anything! And im so sorry, but between schools and other things that I wont get into detail about, time has flown by me in a snap and I just haven't had the time to write to you guys! So without further ado here is chapter 9! Oh and don't forget to review or just leave a comment on what you think!

Disclaimer: anything that is not made up by me is all Stephanie Meyer's

Last on living in the past-

Once my clothes were on and the saw that nothing was out of place they went to finish getting ready. We all had matching outfits with the exception in the color of our shirts. Rosalie was red, Alice was a purple and I was of course teal. With our outfits in check they then brought out shoes. They gave me one white flat, while Rose had red and Alice had purple.

Rosalie then went to the door and called Emmett. It was not long before we heard him running up the steps. He came in gave Rose a kiss and came to pick me up. While we were heading down the stairs Emmett said " Lookin good Bells! You sure do look nice".

With that said I blushed a bright pink and hid my face in his chest.

Chapter 9

As Emmett carried me down the stairs thoughts of what I had said earlier came flooding back to me and I felt guilty. But luck was on my side because breakfast was ready for us so I decided that now was better than later. So as everyone sat down and started to eat I asked for everyone's attention and apologized for my earlier outburst.

Everyone was quiet and I was afraid that they were still mad at me until I looked up and saw the look on Jasper and Alice faces. I saw that they had forgiven me. Now I only had to wait for two more people's responses on this matter, but before I was about to excuse myself Emmett spoke up.

" Hey bells it all good! You were just havin fun with us!" he said with a big goofy grin

Everyone else just nodded along with him. I immediately felt better and was able to finish my breakfast peacefully. After I was finished jasper picked me up and took me to the game room, where Emmett decided we were going to play video games.

Emmett being Emmett was very excited to play video games. They had a Wii, Xbox 360, game cube and a playstaion 3. They had so many games! One whole wall was devoted to the games.

Emmett had apparently just started a Mario Cart phase so that was what we were going to play. I of course didn't know how to play but that didn't seem to matter since we were split into groups. Alice wanted to make it seem like a competition so she split us into couple. That meant I was with Edward since everyone else was already together.

With that the competition began. It was Alice and Jasper against Rosalie and Emmett. Soon it just Jasper against Emmett, but Emmett took a bunch of short cuts and pulled out some tricks and he beat Jasper at the last minute. Since Alice had lost first she was out of the competition and it was the rest of us battling it out to go against Emmett. I lost first. Then it was Rosalie.

Edward and Jasper were tied and whoever won this race would go against Emmett. They were racing on Rainbow Road the hardest one and just as Jasper was about to win a blue shell hit him and Edward won.

I was actually anxious to see the battle against the two of them. They were tied and both were so close to winning but Emmett Got a mushroom and beat Edward. Emmett was so happy that he kissed Rosalie then did a victory dance and lap. It was one of the funniest things that I had ever seen.

But the moment got even funnier as soon as Emmett was done cheering his stomach grumbled and he said, " It is now time to feed King Emmett and the royal stomach of power!"

I could not stop myself from laughing. I was laughing so hard that tears were just streaming down my face, but I calmed myself quickly and decided that I would try and sneak away by hobbling away to get something for Emmett. But just as I took my second step my legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Everyone stopped laughing to look at me sprawled on the ground, I didn't have to lie there long before Edward came over and picked me up.

" Why did you try and walk Bella?" he spoke softly

Trying to control my heartbeat I said " Well Emmett was hungry so I decided that I would go and get him something to eat"

HE chuckled and replied with a smile " You silly girl! Your not supposed to walk yet, you have to wait another two weeks before you can even start physical therapy. Just ask one of us next time, if you want to do anything. Ok?"

All I could was merely nod.

Edward taking that as a yes then started to carry me up the stairs telling everyone that he and I were going to make lunch for everyone. They all just nodded and carried on chatting and playing video games.

Once we were in the kitchen, I told Edward that I wanted to make ham and turkey sandwiches for everyone. So once they were all prepared we grabbed plates, napkins, chips, some water bottles and a couple cans of soda. I carried a big platter with all the food in it and a bag with the other supplies; Edward then picked me up and carried me downstairs. There was a poker table down in the game room so I set everything down and let everyone dig in. Even though it was mainly Emmett eating the food.

It was nice for me to see everyone enjoying the meal and was happy that I had help in preparing it. With that thought I thanked Edward for all his help.

Well that was chapter 9 I hope you guys enjoyed! I don't know when the next time ill update will be but since it probably wont be till Christmas time, Ill start adding the last part of every chapter into the new chap be4 I write the new one. Anyway don't forget to review or comment I would really enjoy it!

P.s. MCR is awesome! If you guys don't know who that is. It is a band called My Chemical Romance and their music helped me write this chapter. So yeah check em out if you want. I personally think they are GREAT!


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! MY BAD!

AN: so I just wanted to tell you guys that im gonna go over the first nine chapters and make them better. Cuz ive recently thought about all that I have written and lets just say that its starting to turn into crap. So as you read this im gonna go and start editing all my mistakes and other things that I think are wrong! OH AND IM SSOOOOOO SORRY FOR DOING THIS I NEVER WANTED TO BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS THAT HAS TO POST AUTHORS NOTES LIKE THIS! PLZ FORGIVE ME!

Anyway see you guys next time I post the next chap along with all the edits done to the story! 


	11. AN

So yeah I know it's been since last year that I have updated but I have good reasons for not writing. First there was school and family, which I have to deal with so that kept me away. Then my hand wouldn't let me write so that again stopped me. Finally a friend of mine just recently passed and im still trying to recover.

-goldeneyeslover1918 aka jezel


	12. Opening Up

AN: Well im back you guys! I've finally recovered from everything. And up to writing again. So bear with me if my writing skills are a bit rusty! Lol anyway I really just want to thank you all for your support and sticking around! So without further ado I bring you chapter 10 of Living In The Past!

P.s.- Disclaimer: anything that is not made up by me is all Stephanie Meyer's!

* * *

Last on Living In The Past-

Edward taking that as a yes then started to carry me up the stairs telling everyone that he and I were going to make lunch for everyone. They all just nodded and carried on chatting and playing video games.

Once we were in the kitchen, I told Edward that I wanted to make ham and turkey sandwiches for everyone. So once they were all prepared we grabbed plates, napkins, chips, some water bottles and a couple cans of soda. I carried a big platter with all the food in it and a bag with the other supplies; Edward then picked me up and carried me downstairs. There was a poker table down in the game room so I set everything down and let everyone dig in. Even though it was mainly Emmett eating the food.

It was nice for me to see everyone enjoying the meal and was happy that I had help in preparing it. With that thought I thanked Edward for all his help.

* * *

Chapter 10

After we had lunch and everyone helped clean it up we all just wasted the afternoon and evening watching tons of movies. Alice wanted to watch all the Disney classics so that's all we did and when dinner time came around all Esme did was walk downstairs with pizzas and other goodies. I was about to ask her how she knew that we were just going to lounge around but Alice answered my question.

"Thanks mom! You even got the cotton candy!" Alice exclaimed

"Your welcome sweetie. Well enjoy!" Esme beamed as she walked away with Carlisle.

"Okay you guys lets eat!' Alice shouted, "We have a lot to do tonight. I planned it all out! Oh! This is gonna be so fun!"

So with Alice herding us to the table to eat we all just dug in so that we didn't have to face the wrath that was Alice. There were five pizzas. Two pepperonis, a cheese, a Hawaiian and one with all you could get on it. I bet you guys could guess which one Emmett had. He ate that whole pizza by himself then he ate half of a pepperoni and a bunch of breadsticks and wings, while the rest of us just barley managed to finish the rest of the pizza, breadsticks and wings.

With all the food gone we sat around and talked. We talked about school and how we never noticed each other at such a small school. After all it was Forks High School with a graduating class of 85 on average. I told them how I always in the library when not in class and how I tried to stay invisible from everyone. They told me how they stuck together and never really talked to other people outside of themselves. And since they had just moved here didn't help at all. We then came to the conclusion that if we had stayed like that for the rest of High School we would have probably never met.

* * *

Eventually the conversation took a turn south. We some how got into how we became part of the infamous Cullen Clan as it was called by everyone of Forks. Alice was the first to give us her story.

"Well when I was born my mother died after she delivered me. Her parents didn't want to take me and they didn't know who my dad was so they put me for adoption. Once Carlisle heard I was adopted and have been part of this family ever since" said Alice.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet your mom Alice" I spoke sadly

" Oh its okay Bella, because I'm surround by people who love me and if that wouldn't have happened I never would have met my Jazzy!" she said with such enthusiasm

"Now that the pixie has given her story, its my turn!" Emmett said

I wasn't sure why he was so happy to tell his story. I'm sure it was sad just as everyone else's was sure to be.

" So it was summer right? Well my family and their friends decided that we should go camping so we did. It was great we hiked and swam in the lake, my dad would toss me around while my mom just shook her head at my dad. Well one day while we were camping my parents decided they were going to go for a little hike to a waterfall. They left me with their friends. Well they had been gone for a couple hors and I asked where they were. Their friends didn't know so they told a ranger that they were missing. It only took the rangers 2 hours to find my parents. They had been mauled by a bear not far from the waterfall. My parents didn't have any surviving family members so I was out up for adoption and ended up here when I was 7." Said Emmett with a far away look in his eyes, as if he was still 7 and his parents were still alive.

"Oh Emmett that must have been horrible! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed

"Naw its ok Bells cuz kinda like Alice said I have my new family and my Rosie here!" Emmett said with his usual easygoing attitude

"So if my guess is right, it's my turn now right Al?" said Jasper

"Yup your right Jazzy!" exclaimed Alice

"Wait what do you mean Alice?" I asked

" Oh well were going in the order that we were adopted into the family. So first its Emmett, followed by me, then Jasper, then Rosalie, and finally Edward when were not counting you." she explained

"Oh ok, I see," I said

"My parents were part of the Iraqi War, they always told me that it was our duty as Whitlock's to serve our country just like every other Whitlock that lived before us. That's what I was told whenever they were allowed a leave that is. I never really saw them much, so I stayed with my Grandpa Whitlock or Whit, as he liked to be called. Well one normal fall day my grandpa got a call. Their squad had been ambushed by terrorists while helping some people out. Both were in critical condition having taken the brunt force of the bomb that went off. They both passed away a few days later from internal bleeding do to shrapnel they were unable to remove. I stayed with my Grandpa Whit till he passed away of a heart attack a year later. I was passed around foster homes for a year before I was adopted by them at the age of 12." Jasper said with a little emotion in his voice

"Oh wow Jasper I'm sure you miss your Grandpa Whit, I'm sure he was a great man." I spoke quietly

"Yeah he was Bella." He said with a far away look in his eyes

" Bella just so you know I'm doing better after what happened to me and I don't want you to compare your story to what happened to me okay? Can you please try and do that for me?' Rosalie said

" Yes Rosalie I'll try." I said while the wheels in my head started to turn imaging what could have possibly happened to her. Probably noticing what was happening inside my head Rosalie started her story.

" The Hales are an upper class family in the state of Richmond, Virginia. They weren't quite as rich as the Kings, but still high enough that they were great friends with them. During one of their many visits to our home they brought their son Royce. He was quiet charming and polite." She spoke with a far away tone

"Our parents wanted us to marry but for different reasons. My parents to climb higher in the social ladder and The Kings so that they could stay upper class and have their son have a pretty girl on his arm. Royce and I got along great well as great as a 14 year old and 18 year old could. They were already planning the wedding that would take place till I turned 18. Well one night I went to a party with Royce. There was alcohol all over the place and drugs too. I didn't have anything and just begged Royce to take me home. Finally I convinced him and we started walking home with a group of his friends. Well they dared him to kiss me and soon it took a bad turn. He started ripping off my clothes, he was hitting and punching all while I begged for him to stop. That just drove him to do more soon he raped and just left me their for dead." Rosalie said with the coldest most emotionless voice I have ever heard

" Someone eventually saw me in the middle of the street and I was rushed to the hospital. Carlisle had been there due to a convention and helped treat me till I was released. Once I was released Royce was sentenced to 30 year without parole. My parents hated me from that day on and put me up for adoption. Esme heard of my story from Carlisle, and once they found out I was put up for adoption they adopted me. I was still 14 when they took me in." she said quietly

"Oh my Rosalie you've been through more than me! Your such a strong person if your still here today. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that!" I said with shock after hearing what she had said

"I've gotten help and it's made me the person I am today. I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have the support of the people that are now my family." She said with conviction

" I was 10 when my parents passed away. We had gone out that night to watch a play. I forget what it was about, but I enjoyed it. We were on our way to our car when a man came u with a gun asking for my dad's wallet. My dad did as he was told and gave my dad his wallet, he then asked my mom for her pearl necklace. She took it off in a heartbeat not wanting to upset the man we thought he was going to leave when he shot both my parents in front of me. He didn't even end up taking what he had asked for, he just ran. " Edward said with much pain in his voice

" I was pasted around the system for five years, until this nice couple adopted me. It was good until they started to hit me. It got so bad that I had to go to the hospital because of a broken leg and arm. That was when they found me and adopted me at the age of 16." He said with a somewhat normal tone

"Oh I'm sorry Edward." I said with sadness in my heart.

I couldn't believe what they had all been through. They each had a different story but they all made it out alive. If they could do it ten so could I. They gave me just a hint of hope. Maybe I could make it out of the hellhole that I lived in. And I could become who I was really meant to be.

* * *

Well that's all! I hope you guys liked it! This is by far my longest chapter! And again I want to thank you guys for all your support! I'm really grateful for your kinds words and sticking around. Well I don't know when ill update again but ill try and do it soon, m still trying to get back into writing mode and picking up this story. So if you have anything to say whether it is a question or a comment please review any feedback I get is appreciated! Until next!

-jezel


End file.
